


休假进行时 On Vocation

by kasuko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuko/pseuds/kasuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>203之后的故事。Jim并没有死，他以Richard Brook的身份继续活动。假死状态的侦探先生和罪犯先生理所当然地住在了一起。<br/>这些人物不属于我^ ^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 颠倒黑白

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，算是个试验~

      “你们肯定猜不到今天来演播室的是谁。这个小演员其实并不是什么大明星，但最近他的名字在伦敦可是家喻户晓了。快看这边，这就是Jim Moriarty的扮演者！”

      镜头转至大屏幕，身着深红色开衫的男人对着镜头腼腆地挥挥手。掌声尖叫声一瞬间隔着屏幕冲进耳朵里。

      黑色卷发的男人从鼻子里哼了一声，他却并没有关掉电视，只是把身体更用力地往沙发内侧拱了拱。

      “那么，Brook先生，你觉得Sherlock Holmes是个什么样的人，他又是为什么要做这一切呢？”

      听到这个问题的男人似乎半真半假地错愕了一下，他突然并拢起双手，把指尖贴在嘴唇上。盯着电视屏幕的Sherlock理所当然地皱起了眉头。哦，这个动作他当然再熟悉也不过了。半晌之后，只听到屏幕里的男人认真地说：“我想，做坏事的人，都是因为寂寞吧。”

      Holly Shit！去死吧混蛋！他关了电视，把遥控器摔到了门板上。

 

      Jim Moriarty推开房门的时候，客厅里漆黑一片，他把电灯打开，只看到沙发上缩着蓝色的一团，毛茸茸的黑色卷发随着光线的亮起颤了两下。于是他笑了起来，走过去揉他的脑袋：“嗨，亲爱的，我猜你一定没忘了看晚上的节目。”

      “行了，Richard Brook先生，祝贺你的演艺事业又上了一层楼。”

      “这当然少不了你的协助，Sherlock。这几天的话剧我都给你留了票，我早就说过，你该看看我戴王冠的样子。”

      “只怕如果有人认出我的脸，会抢了你的风头吧！”Sherlock终于肯把脸转过来，他盯着Jim的脸玩味地看了好一会儿，“我倒是没想到，你似乎真挺享受这个身份。站在聚光灯底下，听几百号人为你鼓掌，哦，名利，真是无趣之至。”

      “嗨，亲爱的，你说过你就是我，但你却不懂得享受生活。我说过，既然是休假，就休得彻底一点。何况……”他冲着Sherlock挤了挤眼睛，狡猾地笑了，“把所有人玩弄于鼓掌，操纵他人的感情。从这一点来说，这也没什么区别，不是吗？”

      “无趣。”

      “别忘了，这一次你就败在这一点上。”

      “败？我可没真的死掉。”

      “说得好像我真想要你死掉一样。”Jim突然摆出一副伤心欲绝的样子，“Sherlock，你真无情。”

      “哦，够了。这幅样子留着玩弄你的观众吧！”

      这一次，Jim笑得很开心，他不知道从什么地方变出一瓶红酒，和两个玻璃杯。“1961年的Cheval Blanc，要不要来一杯？”

      “哪里偷来的？”

      “嘿，Sherlock，别忘了，我现在是个守法公民，你才是被千夫所指的那一个。”说完，不顾忌某人的怒目而视，他自顾自地斟满两杯酒，把其中一杯塞到他手里，“Cheers！”

      “祝你早日捧回奥斯卡……”

      “哦，亲爱的Sherlock，我是不是该为你竟然知道奥斯卡而感到高兴？”

      回答他的是一个砸在脸上的玩偶。哦，宜家的大号胡萝卜，还有着温热的体温。这些天Sherlock一直拿它当抱枕的替代品。当然，Jim并没有告诉他他买这个玩偶的缘由。那个绿色的花椰菜还在他的柜子里藏得好好的。


	2. 粉丝团的威力

      Richard Brook有了粉丝团，这是显而易见的事。她们占据了tumblr、twitter、facebook以及各种能占据的地方，把他的图片贴得到处都是。

      “Sherlock，你快看！他们说我有着小狗一样的大眼睛，天使一样的圆圆脸，他们说我又可爱又软又萌。”

      “Jim Moriarty，在你变正常之前，最好离我远一点！”经历了一下午的噪音骚扰，Sherlock终于无法再保持沉默，“小狗一样的大眼睛？我看你的粉丝才是瞎了狗眼！”

      “嘿，亲爱的，要多难才能让你说一句‘我嫉妒了’？”说这话的时候，Jim的嘴角上扬到了无法自持的程度。这一刻，他爱极了Richard Brook这个身份，爱得不得了！

 

      这一天晚上，Jim比平日回来得都要晚。Sherlock一直踌躇着要不要打个电话给他。这当然不是因为他关心这个家伙的死活——而且显然，如果真的出了什么事，死的一定不会是他——只是如果他再不回来，自己一定会饿死在客厅的沙发上。

      就在他已经掏出手机开始按号码的时候，钥匙开门的声音终于响了。Jim Moriarty从门外小心翼翼地探进头来。他的样子着实有点……狼狈。深蓝色的西装皱皱巴巴，上面还有着蹭不下去的污渍，Sherlock当然认得出那是奶油的一种，并且他的头发上也沾着同样的东西。Sherlock仅仅思索了一秒钟是要对此进行一番鞭辟入里的推理还是好好地嘲笑他一番。多难得的机会，他当然选择了后者。

      于是Jim惊讶地看着Sherlock史无前例地狂笑起来，甚至笑出了眼泪。“嘿，Sherlock，你果然是个坏人！这全都是你害的，你竟然还要嘲笑我！”

      等到好不容易平息下来，Sherlock才气喘吁吁地说：“所以说，除了Richard Brook先生，果然Sherlock Holmes也是有粉丝的？”

      “哼……”Jim很难得地撇了撇嘴不答话。

      “哦，我来猜一猜。你的粉丝和我的粉丝在剧院的stage door打了起来，聪明的Jim Moriarty先生一时间也不知道如何脱身。那盒蛋糕应该是你的粉丝送你的，被我的粉丝扣在了你的脸上。”

      “够了够了，就让你开心一次。不仅如此，你的粉丝还把‘I Believe in Sherlock Holmes’的海报贴得满墙都是，就在我演出的剧院门口。”

      “哦，普通人多么可爱！”Sherlock学着Jim的腔调咏叹着。

      “Sherlock Holmes，我记得你跟那个女记者说过，粉丝有两种。”Jim也学着他的口气说：“‘杀人杀到你来追我’，A型；‘打个车就到你卧室咯’，B型。你喜欢哪一种？”

      “无聊的问题。”Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻。

      “那你猜，我是哪一种？”他当然没有错过Sherlock一瞬间的错愕，“别忘了，我是你的粉丝。”

      这一次，Sherlock根本没理他。

      “害羞，还是害怕？”Jim戏谑地笑了，“I’m so changeable。亲爱的，晚饭你想吃什么？”

      在他走进厨房以后，Sherlock不易察觉地笑了一下。

      “AB型，显而易见。”


	3. 地铁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一节是墨黑论坛游戏的产物。我挑中的关键词是：1、纸巾 7、地铁 17、含情脉脉的杀人眼神

      Jim Moriarty是并不经常坐地铁的，但Richard Brook则不同。

      六月份的时候，他在National Theatre有个重要的话剧，三个多小时的长度，他一个人要与五十多个演员对戏。导演说他看中的是他的changeable，或者换句话说，他觉得他天生就是个当演员的材料。话剧一天一场，或者两场，通常是连演三天，接着休息几天，再开始新一轮的演出。利用休息的几天间隙，他同时还接了另一部电视剧，是BBC的探案剧，他出演其中的大反派。不用说，“Jim Moriarty”这个角色是深入人心的，编剧甚至调侃说：“Sherlock Holmes其实是个好导演，他挖出了你这么好的一个演员。”

      Jim每每心花怒放地把类似的言论说给Sherlock听，Sherlock起先还气冲冲地反驳几句，听多了就干脆懒得理他，由得他对着空气眉飞色舞。

      Jim喜欢上坐地铁也就是这个时候的事。他演完话剧通常已经是晚上十点多，算上在stage door摆脱粉丝的时间，往往就要超过十一点了。Jim很喜欢在夜晚的伦敦散步的感觉。NT附近常常很静谧，也没有什么明亮的灯光。嘿，犯罪界的拿破仑最喜欢这一点。他常常缓慢地踱到Waterloo，搭乘Jubilee线回家。

      Jim不得不承认，连日的“工作”让他感到疲惫了。有一次，他甚至不小心在地铁上睡过了站。等他终于辗转回到家的时候，Sherlock正皱着眉头在客厅里等他。一瞬间的温暖让他翘起了嘴角，他甚至没有习惯性地毒舌几句，只是走上前去，把头埋在Sherlock的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。Sherlock也就顺势揉了几把他的头发，问他：“你玩上瘾了？”回答他的只有闷闷的一声“嗯”。过了好久，他抬起头来冲他调皮地笑了笑。

      后来，Richard Brook在地铁上睡觉的照片开始在网络上疯传。他的睡相说不上好看，但在粉丝们的眼里着实可爱，她们甚至给照片上的脸加了猫耳朵或者其他恶趣味的东西。Sherlock对此很自然地嗤之以鼻，而Jim也因此更高兴了几分。他偶尔还恶趣味地缠上Sherlock的大腿，猫咪一般地作势舔他的脸，而Sherlock则往往嫌弃地踹开他。

      但Sherlock总算同意去看他的话剧了，勉为其难地。尽管如此，Jim仍然很高兴，这天晚上他演得格外卖力。谢幕的时候，他不知道怎么的还有点微妙的紧张。他其实看不清楚台下的观众，但仍然左顾右盼地寻找着那张熟悉的面孔。他记得有个演员跟他说，演话剧的演员其实是最幸福的，因为观众的赞赏可以直接地传递给他们。Jim听到这话时只在心里轻笑了一声，他才不在乎这个。但此时此地的这一刻，他突然真真切切地感受到了这一点。他只想知道，台下的Sherlock有没有为他鼓掌。

      “Boring。”Sherlock说出这个单词时清晰地感到Jim僵硬了那么几秒，连晶亮的眼神都黯淡了下去。

      嘿，Sherlock本想看看Jim吃瘪的脸，但不是当真这么……受伤的表情。Moriarty先生，不过一句吐槽而已，你至于这个样子吗？Sherlock在脑海里把那张欠扁的脸蹂躏了几个来回，还是叹了口气补充道：“我是说……剧本很无聊。如果不是你演得还不错，我会睡上几个小时。”

      “Hey，那是当然！下次让你看个不这么无聊的。”这混蛋果然一瞬间就兴高采烈了起来，Sherlock甚至怀疑他是不是又被这个真.演技派给骗了。

      他们朝Waterloo车站走去，夜风吹过来，凉飕飕的，他们不约而同地竖起了衣领。

      “幸好我没有炸掉伦敦。”

      “这话真该让你的粉丝听一听……”

      “我喜欢伦敦！”

      “够了……”

      Jim又在地铁上睡着了，他靠在Sherlock的肩膀上睡得天昏地暗。Sherlock看着他疲惫的睡脸，实在不忍心弄醒他。但忍耐总还是有限度的，尤其是这混蛋把口水滴到他昂贵的大衣上的时候。Sherlock挣扎了一秒是否要把他踢出河外星系，但最终还是默默地掏出了纸巾，在他的嘴角蹭了蹭。

 

      Richard Brook有男友了！这条消息立刻又传遍了社交网络。但大部分粉丝对这消息还是嗤之以鼻，毕竟楼主实在弱爆了，连张照片都没有拍来。

      “我说的是真的！”那楼主仍在不遗余力地辩解着，“亲眼所见！那男人戴着帽子，竖着衣领，根本看不清楚脸。但我很确定，当他看着Richard的时候，那是一副‘含情脉脉的杀人眼神’，我擦，萌翻了有木有！”

 

      “Sherlock，你快用‘含情脉脉的杀人眼神’看看我，求看求看！”

      “滚！”

 


	4. 大手是怎样炼成的

      Richard Brook总是神出鬼没，独来独往。记者们往往很难抓到他，粉丝们也是。

      这家伙低调得过了分，没人知道他是否单身，有没有女友或是男友。之前有人在地铁上的“惊鸿一瞥”也因为无图无真相而很快淹没了。

      他在某次访谈里深情地说：“我只想表演，不想把太多的私人元素牵扯进来。”他深邃而神秘的眼神又为他俘获了一批新粉。而Sherlock则由衷地觉得粉丝这种生物他绝对要躲得远远的，尤其是Brook粉这种眼神和脑袋都欠佳的。

      “赶紧来个人照顾他吧。”Brook粉都这么说。而访谈里，媒体也总不忘了把话题往这个方向上引。Jim常常顾左右而言他，直到有一天，他终于很大方地说起：“其实，我喜欢Sherlock Holmes。”

      此语惊了四座，还上了几家报纸的头条。Richard Brook对此只有一句解释：“入戏太深，难以自拔。”看着Sherlock翻报纸时铁青的脸，Jim在沙发上笑得滚成了一团。

      理所当然地，Jim开始搜索到有关他与Sherlock的各种文章。除了《太阳报》和《镜报》绘声绘色的八卦，livejournal上也开始涌现一些叫做fanfic的东西。Jim很高兴地发现这竟然是一个他从未接触过的全新的领域，这让他有一点点挫败的同时更涌起了强烈的征服欲。于是，Sherlock很惊奇地发现，这几天，Jim连门也不出了。每天起床，他都看到他头也不抬地扎在电脑旁边，偶尔发出一两声淫笑。在Sherlock看来，这显然是一副精虫上脑的模样，如果对方不是Jim Moriarty，他简直可以很轻易地推断出电脑屏幕上是些什么内容。可不幸的是，对方的确是这货，于是Sherlock简直不由自主地打了个寒颤。他决定还是什么也不理，由他自生自灭。

      “Sherly，Sherl……”很快，Sherlock就发现Jim连说话也不怎么正常了。虽然他早就习惯了对方诸如“Dear”、“Honey”一类的肉麻兮兮的称呼，但这绝不代表他喜欢听他像逗小猫一样地叫自己。

      “但她们都说你像只猫。”Jim似乎早就猜到了他想说些什么，他顺便还翻出一张图给他看：戴着蓝色围巾的黑色猫咪侧躺在沙发上，慵懒的姿态，鄙视众生的眼神，图片上书“Bored”。

      “这就是你。”Jim笑眯眯地总结陈词，“现在我的粉丝都很喜欢你。你该感谢我。”

      Sherlock丢给他一个疑问的眼神。

      “你知道什么是莫福同人圈吗？我是这个圈子里最大的大手，千万别羡慕哟亲。”

      这场谈话结束在Sherlock不明所以却充满了鄙视的眼神里。而当他终于通过维基百科搞清楚了莫福同人是什么之后，他只后悔自己没有把电脑拍在那混蛋的脸上。


	5. 手机

      “Sherlock，你是知道的，我是一个苹果粉。”某日，Jim Moriarty一本正经地对Sherlock Holmes说。

      “不然你也不会无聊到把啃了窟窿的苹果丢在我桌上。”Sherlock正在check邮件，头也不抬地答复他，“顺便说，那还真是丑出了境界。”

      “嘿，Sherlock，你明明知道我在说什么！我在IT部待的时间可不短。再说，那‘丑出境界’的苹果曾经是你的手机壁纸，别以为我不知道。”

      “所以，你到底想说什么？”

      “当初，那个粉红套套的iPhone 3是我送你的。”

      “于是？”

      “现在，你手里的iPhone 4S也是我送你的。”

      “你在翻旧账？”Sherlock瞪着眼睛捏紧了他的手机，“送给我就是我的，想要回去门也没有！”

      Jim噗嗤一声笑了出来：“亲爱的，我是那么小气的人吗？现在给你个问题，答对了有奖励哟~”

      仿佛感觉到危险一般，Sherlock眯起了眼睛。Jim笑嘻嘻地说：“你猜，既然我是苹果粉，为什么一直在用HTC G11呢？”

      沉默。

      沉默。

      接下来的半天，Sherlock一直缩在卧室里，没有对Jim说半句话。Jim偷瞄到Sherlock面前的电脑屏幕，那是苹果和HTC的官网。他憋笑憋出了内伤。

      Sherlock主动找Jim谈话已经是第二天的清晨。

      “HTC可以换电池，苹果不可以。”

      “亲爱的，你真聪明。”Jim撅着嘴说，“可我从来不换电池哟~”

      “安卓是开源系统，方便你做那些万能代码之类的流氓程序。”

      “亲爱的，你就这么小看我？谁告诉你我在苹果系统上做不到这些呢~”

      ……

      ……

      “哼，你总得研究一下对家的手机才好继续玩你的苹果！”

      “所以~你这算是认输了么，亲爱的？”Jim举着他的G11晃来晃去，“要多难才能再让你说一次‘我不知道’呢？”

      “我不知道！谁会知道你这疯子整天在想什么！”

      Jim心花怒放地把手机举到Sherlock眼前。他说：“你看，你看~”

      屏幕上赫然是Sherlock的那张脸。头顶天，下巴贴地，不多不少，严丝合缝！

      Jim神色凝重地说：“我试了很多次，iPhone 还真的盛不下。”

      Jim咬牙切齿地说：“Steve Jobs是个老顽固。我不知道用了多少种办法让他改一改iPhone的分辨率。但他始终固执己见。”

      Jim如释重负地说：“可现在，他死了！”

      Jim眉开眼笑地说：“iPhone 5总算采纳了我的设计方案！”

      Jim眉飞色舞地说：“我总算可以用你的脸当iPhone壁纸了！你给我打电话时我也总算可以听得更清楚了！”

      Jim总结陈词地说：“亲爱的，你喜欢把一切都想得很复杂。你总是输在这一点上。记得今后要改掉哟！~”

 

      同剧组的演员有很多天都没见到Richard Brook出现。据传，他请假的理由是：走路不小心摔到脸，无法见人，请务必让他休息一个，啊不，两个星期。据传，Richard Brook还许诺，他会送大家iPhone 5的样机以做补偿，绝不食言。


End file.
